how to use library
by Sysa
Summary: If you inherit the place, you can just disregard the books for some time it takes to use the library for other purposes. HPJP
1. Chapter 1

James sat back in his favourite reading chair, book in his lap and tea beside him. He hadn't really been reading the book. Instead, he was staring into the fire, thinking about his little lover as he waited for his beloved son to come home from visiting with some friends. He had missed his child, even if it were only two days.

Harry walked into the townhouse, handing his cloak to Lola when she appeared. He asked her where Dad was before walking off, feeling happier than he had in a while. Harry made his way into the library, where he knew his Father would be waiting for him. "Dad?" he asked, looking into the room with a small smile.

"Here, baby," James answered with a smile, closing his book and setting it aside. He looked up at his small lover, always delighted to see the child.

Harry walked in, still smiling. "Did I interrupt you?" His smile all innocent as his predatory eyes took in the roughly handsome form of his Dad in the firelight, the shadows of flames dancing around the room. Somehow, James with his unusually neat state of dress and wind swept unruly black hair spoiling his whole wana be neat persona made the library look like the most sexy place and the only reason James was there was because he knew what his son would do to him after such a display. What ever else could James use the library for...? XD

Sirius did just that as well to Harry, but Sirius' place was in front of the hearth with a glass of scotch in hand, watching the flames. Harry loved watching his godFather think where he liked to watch his Dad read. Peacefully, quietly, intensly...oh. Harry shuddered on this part. Pitty it rarely lasted when Harry was around.

James was very much aware of his son's sedution and held out a hand to Harry, looking up at him with affection. "No, just thinking," he said. Harry took his hand, a shiver of pleasure at the contact that always seemed to be there, coming closer to the man. "Thinking about what?" "You," James replied to the boy's seducing and pulled, using Harry's hand to bring him down for a deep filthy kiss. The Potter Patryarch tilted his face up, lips closing over his son's, humming happily at the taste of him.

Harry reached down and cupped James's face as he kissed him back urgently, sighing. "I love you," he whispered against his lips and then pulled back to look at him. "I know, baby" James smiled when he leaned his head back to look and marvel Harry's green green eyes.

"Is that what you were thinking about?" Harry teased. James smirked. "Among other things," he admitted. He reached for Harry, pulling him into his lap, like he used to when Harry was little, and kissing him again and this time very unlike those kisses Harry used to get when small. their kiss was full of saliva, sliding tongues and Magick that started leaking from the both of them to welcome the other, pull them closer.

Harry slipped his arms around James's neck and kissed him. It was funny how Harry could make him forget everything with just a kiss. Their Family magic cyrcling them and humming contently at their interaction, James lost himself in his small lover's arms. Harry, his sweet sweet little son was home to him and he felt that sense of peace and belonging return as he opened his mouth wider, his tongue twisting around his boy's deeper and his hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt closer.

Harry moved so that he was straddling Daddy's aroused lap in the chair. He pulled back and kissed James's cheeks, then nose. James was only breath away from restraining his son's small form and rawishing his delicable small child's body. James was possitive that the naughty naughty little boy was made for being restrained and rawished and fucked full thoughtfully before seting him free on his merry way for a few hours, alas maybe next time, when his son was not in such mood and would be not offended by being forcefully bend over nearest surface, stripped and his insides plundered until James's essence rained inside the lovable smooth belly.

"Beds are better, you know." James smirked, "I don't know, this position could be fun." Harry, the leligimens he was, blushed inapproprietly deep crimson at what his Father was suggesting. "Any position is fun, with you." Was the diplomatic way out. "Strip for me, child," James said, his voice deeper as he saw his Little Harry blush. Harry slipped off his lap and started to unbutton his shirt, keeping his eyes at his predatorily watching him Potter Daddy the entire time.

Harry's hands started wanderring, caressing, teasing, his hips started to make small movements, making a show for Daddy Harry opend up all buttons on his clothes before he stripped the outer layers, before wrriggling his arse a little more in front of his almost drooling Head of the House, loving how the man's erection looked hard enough for Harry to slide righ into him and his magic. Then he took the rest of his clothes off as well.

James smiled, watching his small son Harry as he, too, began to undress. James' cock was hard at the prospect of getting to bugger the tight child who just obeyed his comand to undress in front of him, obviously ready to let James have taste of it's soft flesh. James unbuttoned his shirt, but didn't take it off.

Harry bit his lip as his pulse quickened after seeing his Dad's six pack peek out of Dad's open robes. He dropped his clothes to the floor rather quicker than he intended. He wanted to dance for Daddy a little as he felt comfortable being naked around Daddy James, but looking at his Father's half undressed state was somehow more arousing than he expected it to be.

James revealed only so the most important bits of his skin. He was already so hard just getting to taste and watching his son. Stripin like that, willingly showing of the small delicate body that would come closer then mound him and slowly sit down on his lap, disregarding the thickness that was stretchng him as he sat down. Sinking carefully with face flushed eyes closed like Daddy James's cock was the only thing that existed in his world.

The only thing James with his son were doing differently being that when other childern come to sit on Dad's lap, they usually don't feel how their Sire's hard, thick needy cock slowly slips through their slickend opening up their tight young gut and up their navel, bringing pleasure to the man their lap they start bouncing on eagerly.

James unfastened his own trousers, opend them and slid them down just enough to let his engorged manhood free from the restricting fabric without ever getting out of the chair. His robes open and his hard erection standing invitingly for the only child of Daddy James' who was watching with burning hunger.

Maybe it was that one yesterday night his Daddy could not take the usual holiday care of young Harry, as Harry was visiting a birthday party he could not refuse, but Harry felt his mouth water at the sight. Harry was plain and simple horny. He licked his lips, drooling at the sight of his Daddy James' naked skin showing in front of him, his body eagerly responding to the prospekt of getteng a hit of a freshly sprout Potter Magick to fill his empty insides with warmth.

Harry smiled, enchanted, walking towards him. "You are so beautiful," "Show me," James rasped, licking his lips and spreading his legs in the chair. Harry slowly got down on his knees and shuffled forward the rest of the way, his hands resting on Daddy's lean thighs where James could feel little bits of overly exited Magick comming from the contakt. James smirked and laid a hand on Harry's head patronisingly, pushing gently, guiding the child. Harry submissively moved down, sucking the head of James's cock into his perfect little mouth. "Ah, yes," James gasped, his hand entangling in Harry's dark hair. Harry made a small noise at the back of his throat and he licked the vein and swirled his tongue around for a few, letting their sex Magick flow, then beginning to bob his head slowly, letting more and more into his mouth but not letting the cock into his throat just yet.

"Stop," James said, pulling Harry's hair as he fought for control. Harry was way too good at this. His child had been trained over the years well. Almost to well. James felt proud and pleased. His son had been trained to perfection and it was James's to enjoy for long long time. His Harry pulled back, looking up at his Dad a bit dazed. "What?" James was panting a bit. He smiled and said, "Stand up and turn around."

Harry gave him a strange look, but he got up and turned around, looking over his shoulder at him. His heart beat fast, curious to see what James had in mind as he had not seen this scenario in Dad's mind just minutes ago when he had peeked, well, leligimenst him.

James, never getting up from his chair, continued to smile, wickedly. "Spread your legs, bend over and put your hands flat on the floor." Demanding. But oh well ... He did as Dad told him, not at all surprised that it didn't hurt. Potions took care of that long ago for him. Now he was trained in combat and hand to hand. Agility was virtue. His godfather had demanded it, for Harry to be able to bend all the way to give Siri better access.

James's smile grew into a grin as he scooted forward, running his hands across the beautiful swell of his son's delightfully perky young arse just right in front of his face and down his thighs. If Harry let his head hang just right, he could see Dad's hands as they went down his thighs. He smiled, watching. Daddy used his wand for a couple simple spells and then laid his hands on each side of Harry's arse, spreading the cheeks. "I'm fonna fuck your hole and make you swallow, boy" James slapped the arse.

After James got over the guilt that he had taken his thirteen year old son to his bed and had his wicked, wicked way with the delightful sobbing and screaming and eager little boy in his arms, they started getting more creative over the time if not a little rough. Little Harry would happily show Daddy James his pucker in between his spread arse cheaks to invite the older man in. That time James' small son was screaming a bloody murder as James fucked the slick tight channel hard. Sometimes a strangled "Daddy, James, Daddy, please Daddy, pretty pretty please Daddy, more, Daddy, yess, yessss!" got out of his sobbing and shiverring mess of an spoiled only child whom James had impaled and stretched beyond the child's capability, but the intense pleasure of magic from James rushing in his core overrode everything. James had him sprawled on his marial bed of the Master suite of the Potter Manor. The little boy was bucking his hips with wild abbandon only to feel Dad's rod burried deeper inside even as James was holding his son's bucking hips firmly in place, fucking. The child started sobbing uncontrolably when angled just right into that hot young eager boyish body. James on the other hand made sure to feed his little boy's soft tummy with hard thrusts and finally soothed his son with oh so satisfying feel of slick white cream that Daddy's prick entered inside the boy and cowered Little Harry's abused insides with as a calming solution that the boy adored. The most fascinating thing was, that even after James was finished with the boy and the boy was bonless exhausted and fucked wide open, James' seed only seldom leaked from the child's opening and James would relish in the knowlige of just how deep he had to sprout his seed inside his son for the fluid to stay inside the used child's belly.

It had taken James a year to make peace with himself over this matter, but from that point it got escalating into new and new highs. His son was exquizite and there was no denying the trouth. James was in love with his son and his little love loved him back. Simple as that. It freed James of any guilt and it made the fact of their closest possible blood relation plain and simple hot. They looked alike and were the last of the Potter Family name. James was of that mind, that it suited his son to have Potter seed sloshing in his core, adjusting it, as he had Potter blood flowing in his veins.

Everything fit perfectly. They fit perfectly, or, more like Harry fit perfectly onto Daddy James' lap with Daddy holding him tightly and it did not matter if Little Harry was just reading a book, cuddling, or slowly sinking Dad's huge cock that sprout out of James' open trousers into tight supple arse where it fit perfectly and ultimetly belonged whenever in it's most engorged state. Harry liked to talk dirty while riding Dad's little Daddy and James was never far behind with his heated looks, stroking the small of Harry's back and patting and even groping Harry's arse in public or lewd comment here and there at dinnertable, tellig his son not to eat to much that he had desert soon to come. Then he'd shove his cock inside little son's mouth and tell him he had to lick it to get his cream out of Dad's balls. If Little Harry wanted more, he could suck second helping.

"Oh ..." Harry was not sure if more blood rushed up to his cock or his hot inner loins from Daddy's promise and in prepparation for the Family Magick and hot white seed that was sure to cum shooting and cover him soon. James leaned forward and ran his tongue along the crevice of Harry arse, delighting in the musky scent and the way his little lover's hole twitched at that. Harry closed his eyes and made a soft noise that was probably a mix between a moan and James's name. "I thought so," James purred before giving him another long lick up and then down again. "Hecate, yessss Daddy" Harry whispered in prasel, leaning back toward the man, wanting more.

James shivered and traced his tongue back to Harry's entrance and ran the tip around the tight opening to moisture it and that way have an easier passage through the tight pucker of the kid's arsehole. Gasping, Harry closed his eyes and shuddered, sucking his lip into his mouth. He lusted after his Daddy badly all yesterday night and all day today. Teasing him was a pure turture. He was ready, he was throbbing and his loins was still missing the most important part of his Daddy's anatomy, that would stretch him, appease his need and make the most irritating itch go away, than with Daddy's soothing cream his Father would cover Harry's burning insides and Harry could only shudder with the memory of having James drench his hot loins many times over with hot sprouts of cum.

James loved that gasp. It told him what he needed to know as he swirled his tongue around and around, pressing harder. "Dad, James, oh Daddy," Harry begged and moaned, sucking hard on his lip before he bit down on it. James hummed, laying his lips against his kid's hole as if he were kissing him and then pointing his tongue, pressing it in to that tight was feeling as if he were going to fall forward at any moment.

Harry's sigh of relief quickly became a strangled gasp as he felt the thrust of James's tongue sending waves of pleasure directly to his cock and Dad's sex Magick directly into his core, making him even more wanton than before and his hungry core needier. James was still holding Harry's arsecheeks, and he felt the small body sway. He closed his eyes and began to use his tongue like he would his finger or his cock, fucking his son with the tip. Harry continued to sway, feeling his knees going weak with every swipe or stab of James's tongue. "Please," he groaned, as his hunger inside his belly grew unbearable with those little tastes of Dad's Family Magick, begging for more.

"Mmm?" James responded, still tonguing him.

"More, fuck me my Daddy, fuck" Harry managed to gasp, pushing back again.

Harry keened with frustration. James wondered if Harry could come just from this. But he wanted more, so he slid his fingers up to take the place of his tongue, testing to see how ready his small son really was for him. Another gasp, another moan. "Fuck, I'm close, Daddy," he whimpered, clenching around those fingers inside him.

"Don't come yet," James said. "I'm not through with you." He pulled back, satisfied with his findings, slapped the boy's out sticking bum, sliding his fingers out as well and then slicking his own cock. "I want you to sit back down on my lap, my Little Harry, like the young obedient son of mine that you are. Ride me, I want to feel you from the inside, son" he said, his voice nearly a whisper. Harry nodded slowly, shifting back until he could grip both arms of the chair. "Help, Daddy" he said softly.

James put one hand on Harry's hip and guided him back, holding his cock so it would find hot hole to sink easily directly into his child's open arse and even poke his child's core as his boy sat down on his lap. Harry bit his lip in concentration, pausing when the tip of cock grazed his entrance. "Daddy" , he moaned again, as he was breached and beginning to slowly sink down until he was seated in Dad's oh so aroused lap with Dad's thick cock filling him.

"Yes, my child," he gasped, the feeling of his sweet small Harry carefully siting down as a very thick slippery, leaking cock sunk into his small hole, taking the not so little Daddy inside whole made James shiver and grab both of the boy's hips, struggling to hold still and let Harry set his own pace. Harry sat down completely and leaned back against Daddy James, feeling the man's throbbing manhood inside his full belly, Harry was breathing hard. He was so close, so he needed a few moments.

"So deep," James whispered, his arms coming around Harry's thin waist to rubb the satin soft bulged belly that held his cock so tightly while his son Harry came down from being lost and caught his breath. He chuckled. "Sometimes I almost wish I could just stay like this with you, my Harry-child, your soft inner flesh is exquisite." James smirked, high on Harry's magic already.

"Sometimes," Harry whispered, placing his hands over James's. He almost didn't want to move, staying like that becoming a bit too appealing for him. Daddy James's cock was downright wrecking havoc in his magic. James chuckled, leaning back in the chair and taking Harry with him. "Put your legs on either side of mine," James instructed and moaned as Harry's arse squeezed his cock and when Harry had done so, he reached with his slick fingers for the child's erection. "Let's see how this works," he whispered in Harry's ear as he began to stroke the young cock.

Harry's head fell back against his shoulder as he began to rock his hips, trying to thrust up into James's hand, but at the same time he could feel his Daddy move inside him. Two sensations at once. "I'm definitely not going to last, Daddy." Harry let his head fall back on Daddy's schoulder, moaned into James' sweaty neck and bit the pale skin of Dad's throat.

James chuckled deeply, enjoying having this effect on his little slutty minx of a needy heier. He kissed the red tinted cheek and licked at Little Harry's ear, as he worked his hand, and his child with it, going up and siting down, cock going in and out of his sweet tight child until the boy whimpered for him.

Harry groaned, turning his head so that he could look at James. "Too slow, Dad" he whispered.

The man laughed and moved faster. It wasn't easy to thrust from his position, but his sexy little son was writhing on him, taking the thick meaty cock balls deep and oh, James' balls were becomming so tight he would explode if he did not release soon so it didn't take much. He moved his hand faster so his son would speed up and bring James to orgasm.

It was harder to move up and down like this, but Harry didn't want to close his legs so he worked with it. It definitely felt amazing though, how Daddy's organ went deeper so easy when Harry took his seat, seeming to drive Dad's cock even deeper and their balls were touching. He closed his hand around James's and helped him with each stroke, biting his lip again. Daddy was good to him. Loving Harry as Harry needed, giving him plenty of his time and energy Daddy James spend quenching the thirst in Harry's belly.

James was getting real close now, his breathing speeding up and his muscles trembling. "Oh, fuck, you are so tight, son, so so beautiful," he purred in Harry's ear, "I want to watch you come as I feed you my seed, my child."

That was all it took for Harry and he came with small cry, clenching Dad's erection tightly in his core. "Fuck, Daddy, Daddy" he gasped with blown expression on his cute face, his green green eyes almost black.

"Yess," James hissed as his son's come coated his hand and the young arse tightened impossibly on his deeply burried cock. He came seconds later, coating his sweet little son's deep walls with sloshes of white bitter ejaculate, James' arm holding Harry tightly and still in place as hot spunk was being deposited into the young boy's aquiscent core. There was heaven hidden deep in his son's belly and James was determinated for his small son's hot heaven to stay at least full of James' semen. Harry moaned softly as Daddy kept on delivering semen and Magick into his core, loving the way James held onto him as he came. "See ... beautiful ...

James opened his eyes, looking into Harry's green. "Yes, beautiful," he said, smiling at him. James traced his fingertips in a tipicaly gentle touch his son's smooth skin of the child's abdomen and caressed it lovingly with his hands, feeling his cock slowly defleting in his son's belly as the bulge on the boy's belly retracted and disappeared, only hot magical humming showed how Harry was still full of him.

James loved and adored his child, the most precious thing in James' whole world, now safely held by James. James promissed himself to never let his baby boy go.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-top: 0.49cm; margin-bottom: 0.49cm;"Once Sirius opened the door a little and peaked inside. Inside the room was his James with their son Harry. Harry was on his knees on his bed, bottom high up, legs spread a little to better keep balance, his head down and his hands fisting the bedding to hold emstill/em, let his Daddy do his work. Harry held the bedding tight, his head on the bed and muscles taunt and knees apart where his Daddy kneeled behind him and Harry was having hard time to not let the deep hard thrusts of big cock from his Daddy into his behind move him on the bed. James was thrusting deep into the child's bum, his member vanishing inside the child only little soft shivers and painful breaths with panting and whimpers gave away that young Harry was affected just as much as his Daddy James. James, his cock going into the child as deep as the tight child let him in deep, was obviously approching his limit, panting, a little erratic in his movement. Sirius couldn't really blame him for his obvious attemt at Siring, penetrating young core of his son forcefully deeper. Putting a child into the soft beautiful belly of his fifteen years old son, as Cousin James was quite obviously aiming for, would be something entirely too desirible to happen for the House of Potter. James was set on acomplishing it with grif's stuborness clearly visible from how he opened up the flood gates for Family and Line magic of the Potters, his hard penis deep in his child´s core and with each his thrust pushing and pushing Family Magick into the child's vulnerable core with every thrust more and deeper than ever to give their Family Magick a fighting chance to nest his seed inside the beautifully magical teen, the child having the most beautifully plentiful magic so when James came and spilled inside the young loin and stirred his semen into his son´s magical loin, that he had been putting through careful preparation for exactly this purpose for four years alredy, with all his come and will to breed it had been nurtured. The pretty boy was made for being banged and indeed he had been from a young age and as the closest man, 'Daddy' as Little Harry, now teen aged and so now by very strong hormons driven so that each intercourse was made more insistent because both Sirius and James had been truly giving with both of theire Line magics. So now driven Harry called to Daddy like a siren song as James was the one most affected by the growth of his son's body, still small, still young, but embig/em emenough./em James was currently doing all he could to Sire a heier, to impregnate this young, thin teen who was obviously asking for Daddy, Daddy! emDaddy! /emJames to make child grow deep inside the currenly bulged belly of his son, his only child, and still pretty much a child himself, but making it obvious what exactly was he asking for. James, almost finished, fastend his thrusts and slammed inside his son's bottom as deep as he could, now idealy conected to the small body under his, James softly in a broken whisper breathed "Harry" into the small boy's ear as he started cumming. The fifteen year old's belly soaked up cum like a spongue from him, all the additional Magick from fertility charms on the bed they had sex on and the small conception ritual done to invoke their Potter Line magic into the hights of breeding and connection of Potter magics. This was hidden under the bed as James did it before bringing his son for making love to the eager boy inside the circle that was brimming with Potterness and making Harry almost concieve them their heier from Dad's effort, but in the end the Magick twisted a little and only prepared his son's young belly for carring non stop this man's babies when Harry became ready for him. For now, Dad's glowing Magick made him want to comply to James' wish to make him pregnant, and give his Daddy a tormented look as he was unable even as Dad's thick seed and Magick continued gushing out of Daddy James' Siring equipement inside his hot and desiring belly, it was hot, thick burning that would make his belly ache for days, lying there, heavy and making Harry look for Daddy many times to begg for sex. /p 


End file.
